An image processing method usually includes noise abatement and detail enhancement. That is, to reduce image noise deviating from the original chrominance caused by some external factors, such as hardware error, transmission interference, or heat influence, and to enhance useful details in an image. However, a current image processing method fails to exactly tell a difference between normal display details and image noise, thus eliminate some useful details during the noise abatement and decrease a smooth feeling of the image.
Therefore, an image processing method which can solve the above-mentioned problem needs to be provided.